The Code of Love
by Gaaraisloved94
Summary: They say it is a sin; to fall in love with your brother's girlfriend. Does Sasuke Uchiha care? Hell no! slight itaxsaku MAJOR sasuxsaku later and yes, the Uchiha Brothers are OOC
1. Why Do I Even Bother?

**Okay seriously R AND R!!! It is a must for this story you must review because I must know what you think and if you like the story so I can continue it! Love you ^_^**

**Chapter One: Why do I Even Bother? **

"I'm telling you teme, you're barking up the wroooooong tree! You of all people should know not to mess with Itachi! If he found out you had the hots for his girlfriend he'd kick your ass to the moon!" exclaimed the obnoxious blonde, Naruto. Sasuke pretended to listen as he fiddled with his chopsticks, images of his brother's girlfriend playing over and over again in his head. "HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME TEME?!" Sasuke looked up from his untouched food at Naruto and sighed. "Yes, dobe I know. But it's so difficult. How could I not like her?" he put his head n his hands with a frustrated look on his face. Seeing how deeply confused his best friend was, Naruto reached over and gave him a pat on the back.

"Aw come on teme! Cheer up! There are tons of girls in Konoha you could have! Sure Sakura is pretty-"No, she's beautiful." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto pulled back from Sasuke and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well yeah, but you see it's hard for me to say that because she's like…_unavailable_." '**Unavailable**' the word rang in Sasuke's ears, making his furrows his eye brows with jealousy. Naruto coughed and tried to come up with more consoling advice, "As I was saying, there are tons of girls you could have and they're all here in Konoha!" he said as a big grin spread across his whiskered face. Sasuke looked up from his hands and glared at Naruto. "There is only one I _want_ and that's _**Sakura…"**_ he rasped out. He then turned around and got up to leave the ramen bar. "Thanks for the dinner, dobe." he said walking away. Naruto's grin turned into a sympathetic frown. 'Poor teme' he thought.

Sasuke walked down the empty lit streets of Konoha with an emotionless look on his face. He took the long way because he didn't _want _to go home.

He couldn't bear to see his brother.

He couldn't bear to see her.

He couldn't bear to see his brother _and _her _**together.**_

'**Why does it have to be this way? Why does Itachi get what he wants? What is so great about Itachi?!**' Sasuke soon found himself rather infuriated and filled with jealousy. His hands were fisted at his sides with his knuckles turning white. For what he thought would take hours, he found himself in front of his house. He then composed himself, straightened his posture, and waltzed into the Uchiha compound, prepared for any mushy gushy ItachixSakura he may endure.

"Oh Sasuke, you're home! Your father and I were getting so worried!" His mother, Mikoto cried. "Ahem, correction my dear, you were the one worried." Fugaku Uchiha said smirking. Mikoto turned to him and put her hands on her hips as she pointed on hand at him in a scolding matter. "Fugaku Uchiha, you and that infamous smirk of yours! I swear I can't count on both hands how many times you do that in an hour!" she yelled laughing at the end. Fugaku's smirk slowly turned into a warm smile as he gestured Mikoto over to him and embraced her with such compassion. "Aishiteru Mikoto." he whispered chuckling. She threw her arms around him laughing and placed a light yet simple kiss on his lips. "Aishiteru." she smiled.

Great, Sasuke was ready for his brother, but not for his parents to be all lovey-dovey.

"Well, it's not that late Oka-san." Sasuke murmured. Still in her husbands strong embrace she dismissed Sasuke with her hand to go upstairs. Sasuke scowled at his parents and slowly made his way upstairs. "Oyasumi, Sasuke!" his parents called, still giggling childishly. Sasuke urged himself down the long hallway where his room stood at the end. He'd hope he'd pass Itachi's room without seeing or hearing anything. He got closer to his brother's room, and he started to sweat. Almost there…He passed the room but heard nothing. He peeked back around suspiciously, wondering if his brother was testing him. He slowly creeped up to Itachi's door and flicked the door open. No one was in the room. It was dark, and the bed was neatly made. Unfortunately, Sasuke's luck came to an abrupt end. "What are you doing little brother?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened at the sound and slowly turned around, even though he knew who it was.

There he stood. Uchiha Itachi. Tall, dark, handsome, the same beautiful coal eyes as his younger brother, and the same shiny black hair. That was enough to describe his brother. "Oh, Itachi! You're scaring him!" chirped an angelic voice. Sasuke's ear twitched as her heard the melodic sound. He shifted his body so he was facing his brother and _her. _She looked stunning in the light. Her small frame covered by a tiny black dress exposing those heavenly goddess-like legs that drove Sasuke insane. Her short yet beautiful pink tresses accommodated her captivation heart shaped face. And her eyes are what got the best of him. Her dazzling jade-green eyes, that sparkled when they met the light. Sasuke swore he saw a star in them every time he laid eyes on her. Her lips were shiny from the small amount of lip gloss applied and plump, probably from- no he didn't want to complete that thought. He couldn't bare the image of Itachi kissing her.

"Brother? Are you there? Hello?" Itachi teased as her knocked on his brother's forehead. The angelic voice laughed once more and wrapped an arm around Itachi's. "Oh Itachi-kun, leave him alone. He was probably looking for you and didn't know where you were, poor thing!" she smiled, and Sasuke melted inside. 'This woman will be the death of me.' he thought. Then again, why was she talking to him like a child? He was 18 and so was she! Just because she was dating his brother who was two years older doesn't mean she can talk down to him. Apparently he didn't mind as he shook the thought out of his head. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke froze. She'd never directly addressed him before, nor added the "kun" suffix to his name. But he knew he couldn't let his expectations increases. It was a mere suffix, more like a pet name, and he knew "they" would never happen. A smirk then graced Sasuke's face, making him look confident. "Tch, whatever." he mumbled. Itachi then poked his little brother's forehead again as he smiled playfully. "Run along now Sasuke, Sakura and I have some unfinished business to attend to." he said smirking. Sasuke saw Itachi's hand sink down Sakura's back. He heard Sakura squeak lightly as he groped her behind and chucked darkly. "Itachi-kun! Mind your manners!" she scolded him. He lightly pecked her on the lips and shushed her.

Sasuke had had enough. He was glaring daggers at Itachi for not only his obnoxious P.D.A. (public display of affection for those who don't know!) but the fact that it was Sakura made him furious. Sasuke felt he'd lose his composure if Itachi kept this going. So with all his strength and reluctance, he turned around sharply on his heel and strode off to his room, hoping to never have to see that again. As he slammed the door to his room he could still hear the innocent giggly of the woman he worshipped day and night from across the hall. She would never get out of his head, but she would always stay in his heart.

**2:00 AM Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke woke-up with a burn in the back of his throat. He hadn't had a drink all day. Half-asleep, he got up from his bed and ventured down the now dark hallway. As he passed Itachi's room, he heard a slight moan. He froze and immediately turned around to see what was going on. The door to Itachi's room was slightly open, so he could peek in and see just what was happening. As his eyes met with the contents of the room, they widened in jealousy and hurt. He hated what he was seeing, yet he couldn't gather the power to avert his eyes from the scene.

Itachi sat on the edge of his bed with Sakura straddling his waist. (**They are NOT naked, and they are NOT having sex!) **Itachi was leaving all sorts of love marks and bites on Sakura's neck as she moaned in delight. Her top was zipped all the way down revealing her black-laced bra that showed a good portion of cleavage. Her hands were fisted in his raven locks as she whimpered his name. "Ita-Itachi," she breathed out "Mmmm so good." she whispered. Sasuke's knuckles turned white once more as he clenched them in anger. Itachi then lay her down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura." he sighed. Then, with all the love anyone could imagine, he kissed her lips passionately, as if they'd never see each other again. Sasuke's teeth gritted with frustration and envy. He was so mad, tears started to make their way down his cheeks. He didn't even realize he was crying until the saltiness of the teardrops entered his mouth. He punched the wall and walked away; wiping the tears he wished he never wasted on someone who could never fall in love with him. Itachi peeped out the door to see what had happened, but shrugged it off seeing no one was there. "Itachi, come back to bed." mumbled Sakura. "Of course, love." he said.

Sasuke threw himself onto his bed and punched the headboard. "Damn it!" he rasped out. He then composed himself and breathed in and out slowly. He lay down on his bed and look up at the ceiling, so many thoughts racing through his head. "Why do I even bother?"

**Soooooo, what do you think? I personally like it, but then again, I'm the author! Update soon? Yeah I know I've said that in the past and never did, but since it's winter break I'll stay true ^_^. Poor Sasuke, Sakura loves his brother and not him...Or does she? muahahahah i'm gonna have so much fun with this!!! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Who's loss is it?

**Chapter Two: Your Loss**

**Afternoon at the Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke woke up hazy-eyed from his bed. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and wrapped his signature towel around his waist. His hair still dripping wet, he made his way downstairs to see what his mother had prepared for him. As he approached the kitchen, the sweet aroma of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nostrils…_**Sakura's cooking.**_ Aside from how beautiful and intelligent she was, Sakura was an amazing cook. Whenever she came over (which was a lot) she would make the most delicious meals that made Sasuke and Itachi's mouths water. Sasuke saw Sakura bent over taking something out of the oven. He smirked seeing a little piece of her thong showing from the low skirt she wore. 'Damn temptress' he thought. She then turned to him and flinched. With a sigh of relief she put a hand over her heart and said, "Oh Sasuke! You scared me half to death I had no idea you were standing- and then she noticed the lack of clothing on Sasuke. Nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist, his raven hair soaking wet and his sculpted muscles shining in the daylight. 'Wow, Sasuke has an _amazing _body. It may even be better than-wait stop Sakura! Don't think those thoughts he's your boyfriend's brother for God's sake!' she argued with herself.

Sasuke stared at the argumentative kunoichi quite puzzled as she internally argued with herself. He coughed regaining her attention. She quickly looked up at his and grinned sheepishly. "Heheh," she giggled "Forgive me, Sasuke, I just wasn't expecting…" she trailed off but Sasuke approached her slowly…menacingly…_**seductively…**_"Expecting what, Sakura?" he whispered hotly in her ear. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. 'Something's not right.' she thought. "I-I" she stuttered and it only helped Sasuke's smirk grow wider. "To see me…**naked?"** he asked stoically. Sakura knew this wasn't right. Was he seriously trying to seduce her? She smirked at him and pushed him away from her. Sasuke looked shocked at Sakura's actions. Did she resist him? "I don't know what you're playing at Sasuke, but I'm dating your brother. _**Not you.**_ I'll admit you're very smart, you have a wonderful personality, and you're very, very handsome." she said blushing a tiny bit as she did so. "But Itachi is the one I chose, and I think it would be wrong to cheat on him, especially with his _little_ brother." she said solemnly. Sasuke stood there, emotionless as usual, hiding his hurt and rejection. "Itachi may know how to love you and make you happy, and he may be my older brother, but I swear Sakura I can do what he can times a hundred and if that isn't enough for you, then it's your loss." Sakura stared at him with her mouth agape. How could he say such a thing?! Her face was now turning red and she was fuming with humiliation and anger. "How _dare _you," she spat "How dare you talk insult your brother, and compare him to yourself. I don't care what you can do, I'm not with you, and **I don't love you."** she stated. Sasuke looked up from the ground and glared at her, making her cringe and back away in shame.

"Who's insulting who Sakura?!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Me? Are you **serious?!** Look at yourself, talking to me like I'm younger than you! You're eighteen too! Just because you're dating Itachi doesn't give you the right to look down on others!" Sakura put a hand to her heart and choked out, "What exactly are you trying to say?" she whispered. Sasuke just scowled at the irritatingly beautiful girl before him. "Sigh…Nothing, Sakura. Absolutely nothing." he sighed once again in defeat and walked away, fists stilled clenched with fury. Sakura's rage faded and was replaced by sympathy. She shook her compassion out of her and carried on with cooking, realizing Sasuke didn't bother to taste the food she made…for him. "Dammit!" Sasuke cursed. "This is so annoying. 'especially with his little' brother'" he mocked. "God, I'd do anything for that woman and she goes for my brother!" He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he dozed off into a frustrated slumber.

**Well…Yeah, I know it was short, but wasn't it good? Things between our main charcters-who will be a couple soon I promise- are starting to sizzle! I basically stopped there because I have no idea what to write next which means…REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! YES, PLURAL FOR CHAPTERS!!! I need something with jealousy, desire, temptation, play-hard-to-get, and still love because I don't want Sasuke to be only lustful. Okay thanks ja ne!**


End file.
